Teen Angst Series 1: Welcome to the pack
by UchihaBride
Summary: You're the new student at Konoha High. It's you're first day & you're being introduced to everyone. Little do you know what drama will occur in the next few days. Romance in later chapters *wink*
1. Oh, The Drama

When I first arrived, I saw a whole bunch of teenagers about my age already training, which meant I was late for my first day of training in Kohona village – the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Crap, gotta get moving," I muttered to myself and followed the main road until I found myself at the ninja academy.

Someone opened the door before I could knock, and I was face to face with a welcoming smile. "Hello! You are Cree, correct?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Great! Well, I'm Iruka, one of the teachers here. Now, the cells have already been determined, but I think you'd be best suited to go with cell 7, based on your progress given to me by the Kages from the other villages. You sure do travel a lot! It took me a while to find the files from every village you've been to. You've been to almost every village!"

"Yeah, my… family… travels a lot… Uh, where's Cell 7 training?"

"Oh, of course. Right this way."

Iruka stepped out, closed the door behind him, and then led me through a path in the surrounding forest.

After a while, we came to a clearing with four trees equally separated, with three teenagers each climbing their own tree. There was a blond boy, a girl with pale pink hair, and a boy with spiky black hair. There was also a man, probably the cell's sensei, who looked to be in his mid-twenties with white hair and a mask covering most of his face. His Hitai-Ate was covering his left eye, and he was watching the three teenagers focus their chakra in their feet and run up the tree, reaching extraordinary heights.

"Kakashi," Iruka called. "Cree's here."

The blond boy glanced at me, then came tumbling back down the trunk of the tree. "Crap crappity crap crap CRAP!!" He yelled.

The man in the mask turned to him. "You know a good ninja never gets distracted by women, Naruto," he said as he walked over to me and Iruka.

"Hello. As you now know, I'm Kakashi, the teacher for cell 7. Even though you're only here now, you missed my explanation on how to focus your chakra, so if you want, you can sit and watch or go back home and rest up for tomorrow. And thank you for bringing her here, Iruka."

"No problem. I should probably be checking on the other cells, so I'll be off." He then started to walk back towards the ninja academy.

Kakashi turned back to face me. "So, do you want to watch or leave?" he asked kindly.

"I'll stay and watch," I replied, settling down into the grass.

"Alright.." He walked back towards the other teenage ninjas. "Naruto, don't just sit there, continue climbing. Sakura's already reached the top, you know," he continued, pointing to the girl with the pink hair, who was sitting on the top branch of the tree, feet dangling.

_So the blonde's name is Naruto, and pinky's Sakura. I wonder what the other guys name is,_ I wondered, watching the boy with the black hair. I knew by the way he was climbing that he was using way too much of his chakra, so he wasn't getting far. At least _he_ was actually managing it; Naruto couldn't even reach the tenth branch since he was too distracted to use his chakra to its fullest. And Sakura was already at the top, but it was almost too much for the level of her chakra to handle. She could barely make it up; she wasn't strong enough to focus that deeply.

The whole class, Naruto kept looking at me, and it was getting slightly annoying after a while. I knew I was the new student, but I also knew I wasn't all that interesting. After a while, Kakashi announced that the class was done, so I took my chance to leave.

I had just left the clearing when Sakura ran up beside me.

"Hey! So, you're the new girl, huh? Don't worry, you'll know everyone here soon enough. It's a small village. Wait, where's your Hitai-Ate? Are you embarrassed to wear it because you're from another village?"

"No, I'm not embarrassed. I just forgot it at home," I growled. Then I remembered what I was going to say to her. "The guy in front of us- what's his name?"

She glared at me. "He's Sasuke. And he's MINE, ya know."

My eyebrow went up. "What, you guys dating or something?"

"Well, no. But I will be when he says yes!"

"Right. So, lemme get this straight. You're _not_ in fact going out, but he's _yours_… Do I have that right?"

"YEAH, AND DON'T FORGET IT. STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN, SAKURA!" She caught up with Sasuke and grabbed his hand, which he pulled back away from her.

"Get off me, Sakura. You're well aware that I don't like you," he spoke in a soft, yet irritated voice. I sighed and shook my head. _Somebody's desperate…_ Just then, Naruto caught up with me.

"Hey! Do you like the village so far?"

I smiled. _Yay, an actual conversation. _"Yeah! The forests here are so beautiful. It's so much more alive here than in Sand Village. There are actually plants and animals here!" I laughed.

"Woah! You've been to Sand Village?! Where else have you been?"

"Um… Sound Village, Mist, Waterfall, Moon, Rain, Star, Cloud, Snow… Pretty much every village except Rock."

"So you've been to Smoke and Dragonfly Village too?"

"Yup."

Suddenly, Sakura screamed, so Naruto and I both looked to see what had happened.

"Sasuke! Get back here!" Sakura wailed.

Naruto laughed. "Well, looks like pretty boy had enough of pinky."

Sakura yelled back, "Shut up! I told you never to call me that! And don't make fun of Sasuke!"

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered, and ran after Sakura. "Hey, wait up! I didn't mean it! Sakura!"

I rolled my eyes. "Wow. The population is… _dramatic_."


	2. Kiba's Offer

After about half an hour of walking, I finally got to the main road. I was only a few blocks away from my home in Leaf Village. It wasn't much; just a small, four room home, but it was all I needed. I was pretty much living alone, so it was pointless in getting a house with more than a bedroom, kitchen, living room, and bathroom.

For a while, I just zoned out, remembering the village I had left no more than a few days ago; Sunagakure - Sand Village. It was practically a barren wasteland, save the village and a number of tumbleweeds that could be counted on one hand, and there were sandstorms every hour of the day except for about two to three hours around noon. It had been pretty hard getting the headband form their academy, since the weather was harsh and I was the only one not used to it, but I eventually got it. I _did_ have some help, though…

"Huh?" I heard a rustling in a bush behind me. My head snapped up, and instinctively, I grabbed three kunai, and I half expected it to be an enraged Sakura. I aimed at the noise, waiting for the person to come out. Instead, a little puppy dog bounded out. Actually, more like HUGE little puppy dog.

_Are dogs supposed to get THAT big?!_ I wondered as I put my kunai away, laughing at my paranoia.

I turned around and screamed; I was nose to nose with a tall boy with fluffy brown hair and red markings on his face, which was now twenty-five shades of red, matching the markings, and wore the same bewildered expression I did. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry I scared you. I was looking for my dog – Akamaru – and you turned around as I was walking around you." He looked behind me, and called the dog, "Akamaru, c'mere, boy!" The dog – Akamaru – came running towards the boy, knocking him over. He sat back up and petted the animal. "I'm Kiba, by the way," he said, looking back up.

"I'm Lindsey. Hey, it's not often people introduce their pets before themselves. You must really like … Akamaru, was it?"

"Yeah…" He smiled awkwardly, and offered, "Can I walk you home? Akamaru needs the exercise anyway."

"Uh, thanks, but I have stuff to do."

"I could help you." He was so thoughtful; it was hard to turn him down.

"I don't know…"

He got the hint, frowning, then the smile returned. "Ok. Well, I'll see you around." He ran down the road with Akamaru right beside him.

"Yup! Bye Kiba! Bye Akamaru!" I waved goodbye, returning my attention to the paths that lead me home, lost in thought once again.

When I finally got home, I was exhausted. Even though it was only four o'clock, I went to bed, sleeping better than I had for years.


	3. The White Wolf

When I left the house the next morning, it was about 7:30. I still had a while before class started, so I stopped by the ramen shop for a meal. Alright, not the most elegant breakfast, but it would hold me off until dinner, and I loved ramen, so it was all good.

When I was done eating, I left the shop and walked back to the clearing. The three other members of cell 7 were sitting on the ground. Sakura was watching the clouds, Sasuke had his hands together in front of his face, lost in thought, and Naruto was obviously bored out of his mind, since he was making his hands talk to each other like people.

"Hey. Where's sensei Kakashi?" I asked, walking over to them.

"You're late," Sakura growled at me.

"Yeah, well so is Kakashi, so he'll never even know the difference."

Sasuke glanced at me, and I could swear I saw a smirk. Hopefully in my defense.

I sat down, and for the next two hours, it was extremely awkward. I couldn't talk to Sakura because she hated me, I didn't know how to start a conversation with Sasuke, and even if I did, Sakura would yell at me for 'stealing her man,' and Naruto was too busy creating conversations between his hands that I didn't have the heart to distract him. Fun to watch, too. _I doubt he even knows I got here two hours ago…_

So we all just sat there in silence, waiting for Kakashi to show up, which he didn't. Finally, the silence and awkwardness was just too much to take.

"Screw this. He's obviously not showing up. I'm leaving." I just got up when a huge white wolf leaped out of the underbrush and started growling threateningly at the four of us. Naruto yelped, jumping up twenty feet into a tree. Sakura screamed. Sasuke jumped catlike onto a nearby tree branch, grabbing some kunai, ready to fight.

The wolf heard Sakura scream, then slowly walked up to her, the growling ceasing, and sniffed her.

"Sakura, don't move," Sasuke told her. "It'll realize that you're not what it's looking for and just go back into the forest."

I walked up to the wolf, putting my hand on the soft white fur.

"No! Lindsey, get away from it!"

I grinned. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." He looked doubtful. They all did.

"Mika, who's a good girl?" I cooed. "Come here, beh-bee!"

The wolf looked from me to Sakura, then decided that I was more fun. She jumped on me, bowling me down. The three of them were dumbstruck, and just stared at me while the wolf slobbered my face.

Suddenly, the wolf started whining, backing off me as Sasuke jumped to the ground. I examined the wolf, spotting a kunai in her side. My turn to scream.

"Sasuke! Holy shit! What the fuck did you do to my little Mika?!"

"I…What? You _know_ the wolf?"

"Gahhh! You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" I ran towards him, almost tackling him, but he stopped me.

"Lindsey. It wasn't even me who threw it," he replied softly, holding me comfortingly.

"Then…" I looked at Sakura, who was once again glaring at me, though I had done nothing except ask about a name. "You whore!" I shrieked, trying to throw a kunai of my own, but Sasuke snatched it up before I could do anything harsh. My emotions overcame me, and I started crying. I tore away from Sasuke and ran to Mika. "You're a bitch, Sakura! You hurt me by hurting _her_! You're a disgrace to all ninja of all clans!" I sobbed as I knelt down to the bleeding wolf. I carefully removed the kunai, and she whimpered in pain, making it that much harder for me. I put my hand over her wound, wincing, healing the wound. The flesh repaired itself and the glossy fur grew back. I smiled, tears still in my eyes, then got up and left the clearing. They stared until I was out of sight. I knew what they were thinking. _Healing powers? Since when? No one can do that except for the Star Village clan members…_They began to talk as soon as I was out of sight. They thought I was out of earshot too, but I lingered among the trees where they had no way of knowing that I was still there.

I heard Sasuke first. "Sakura, what the hell was that for?" he demanded angrily, though not raising his voice. "She obviously knew the wolf; you had absolutely no right to act the way you did."

"But she -"

"Don't. Just don't say anything, Sakura. You make me sick."

The conversation was obviously over now, since I heard him get up and walk toward the path I was on, so I decided to keep walking to make it look like I never heard anything.

"You heard, didn't you?" He was standing beside me now.

There went my cover. "Yeah. Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Your welcome. Is your wolf alright?"

"Yeah, she's better than before." I patted her.

"Good. I'm sorry about that, though. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

I could imagine the look on my face; confused as hell. "But you didn't do anything. In fact, the opposite."

"I know, but still. Could I at least buy you some ramen or something?"

"Well, if you really wanted to help, you could get Mika a chew toy or something," I laughed, though I knew he was serious about the offer.

"Done."

"But I wasn't really serious."

"I know." He smiled secretively. "I'll see you tomorrow." He cut through the forest before I had a chance to reply, probably along some path I didn't know yet.

I continued along the path with Mika, wondering what this Sasuke character had planned. I absentmindedly stroked Mika's fur as we followed the path and reached our home. When we were inside, I cooked up some ramen, putting a bowl on the floor for Mika. We both slurped it up hungrily; I guessed that she didn't eat breakfast. When we finished, I took our bowls and Mika watched me put them away after I had washed them.


End file.
